


Dead and Dreaming (8tracks OST)

by LinneaKou



Series: Whistling Past the Graveyard [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Gen, Mixtape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinneaKou/pseuds/LinneaKou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suggested soundtrack for "Wasted on the Dead and Dreaming"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead and Dreaming (8tracks OST)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wasted on the Dead and Dreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635481) by [LinneaKou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinneaKou/pseuds/LinneaKou). 



[Dead and Dreaming](http://8tracks.com/linneakou/dead-and-dreaming?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [LinneaKou](http://8tracks.com/linneakou?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

 

**Tracklist:**

1.)  _Angels of the Silences_ \- Counting Crows

2.)  _Pompeii_ \- Bastille

3.)  _Some Say_ \- Megan Heise

4.)  _Destiny_ \- Peppercorn

5.)  _Walking With A Ghost_ \- Tegan and Sara

6.)  _Counting Stars_ \- OneRepublic

7.)  _Porcelain -_ Moby

8.)  _I Believe -_ Diamond Rio

9.)  _The Futurist_ \- Robert Downey, Jr.

10.)  _If You Ever Did Believe -_ Stevie Nicks (from the _Practical Magic_ soundtrack)

BONUS TRACK:  _Ghosts_  - Ladytron (listen to it [ **HERE**](https://youtu.be/9yaEwcmrR4Q))


End file.
